You Love Me: Real or Not Real?
by SilverMoons and PaperChains
Summary: Pretty much a continuation to the end of Mockingjay. LEMONS.


Sorry if I'm not good at lemons but I wanted to try. Btw, everybody who reviews gets a virtual cookie! :D

LINE

So after when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."

I would have thought it was obvious. I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if I didn't love him, now that I have that choice. He still looks a little unsure, so I cup my hands over his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss.

"I love you, Peeta," I say.

The words seem to come so easily like they have been waiting so long to come out. My eyes strain through the darkness, and I see him smile. I lean in to kiss him again before he can say anything. I get the same feeling that I got when we were in the cave. It's that aching hunger that makes me want more of him. His arms close around me, and I part my lips so that his tongue can enter my mouth. His tongue dances with mine, and my breathing becomes shallow. I pull him closer if that's even possible. His hands find the hem of my shirt, and I nod to tell him to take it off. He does, and then he rolls over so that he's on top of me. A mixture of fear, excitement, and pleasure goes through me as he kisses my jawline. He moves down to my neck where he starts kissing, biting, and sucking, and I let out a moan. He reaches around me to open my bra. Much to my disappointment, he stops and pulls away.

"Are you sure?" he says.

"Yes," I say. "I want you, Peeta."

That much is true. I want him, and I want to feel his skin on mine. I pull his shirt over his head, and removes my bra. I've never felt so exposed before, but that's not what surprises me. What surprises me is that I don't even mind. He massages one breast with his hand and sucks on the other one as I moan loudly. He makes a trail of kisses down my stomach and around my waist. He pulls my pants off my legs slowly. I wish he would move faster. He comes back up to kiss me, and my breathing goes back to normal until I feel his hand on me. I gasp as he rubs me. The faster he goes, the louder I moan. The tight feeling between my legs is becoming unbearable.

"Peeta, please," I beg him.

I'm not even sure what I'm begging him for, but he seems to know. He pulls my last piece of clothing off of me, and I am completely naked in front of him. He stares at my body for minute, and I blush. I'm unprepared when he shoves his finger inside of me. I cry out in pleasure and gasp.

"More!" I utter.

He grants my wish by adding another finger. I moan so loud that it almost sounds like I'm screaming. He thrusts his fingers in and out of me, but that only makes the tightness worse. He pulls his fingers and replace them with his tongue. I don't think I've never been so loud, but it feels amazing. My body becomes weak, and I shudder. I feel so deliciously helpless as he touches me in a way that no one ever has. My body shakes, and I know that I can't take anymore. I tangle my fingers in his hair to tell him to stop. He comes back up to kiss me and I moan into his mouth. My body is still shaking, but I roll over so that I'm on top of him and start kissing his neck. My hands travel down until they find the waistband of his boxers. I pull them off as slowly as he pulled my pants off. I come back up to straddle him, and I gasp when I feel his erection right against me. That gives me an idea. I grind my area against him, and he moans uncontrollably. I feel a sense of accomplishment that I was able to please him the way he did to me. I move down and take him in my hands, and he inhales sharply. I'm not really sure what to do, so I rub him. I can feel him getting harder by the second, so I know I'm doing it right. I lick the tip and put it in my mouth, and he moans louder than ever. He says my name a few times before he pulls me back up. He rolls over so that he's on top again and looks me in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" he says.

I nod and wrap my legs around his waist. He moves himself into position. I know that it will hurt, but there's no way I'm stopping now. He enters me slowly, and I wince.

"Should I stop?"

"No," I say. "I'm fine."

He starts moving again, and the pain starts to disappear. It is soon replaced with pleasure and hunger. That aching hunger. He moves faster until we find a good pace. I moan and he grunts as the tight feeling increases.

"I'm so close," I tell him.

He moves a little faster and rubs me again to speed it up. I scream his name and moan as pleasure overtakes me. He grunts one more time before we both finish. He pulls out, but he's still on top of me. We both lay there, panting and sweating. He leans down to kiss me and looks into my eyes.

"Katniss," he says.

"Mhmm?"

"I love you, and I always have," he whispers.

I can see the sincerity in his eyes. For once, I know just what to say.

"I love you, and I always will," I say.


End file.
